bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Hina Khan
|hometown = Kashmir, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai as Akshara & 1st Runner Up in Khatron Ke Khiladi 8. |partner = Rocky Jaiswal (2016–) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) |Year = 2017 |NominationsReceived = 15 |TimesNominated = 9 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 14 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 2 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 10) |CaptaincyWins = 2 (Weeks 3 & 13) |Currently = 1st Runner Up |Currently1 = 1st Runner Up |Place = 2nd |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = eyehinakhan |InstagramUserName = realhinakhan }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 11 and first runner up. She played the iconic role of Akshara in the popular show Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. She participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 and Dance Ki Takkar 1 Biography Khan was born in Srinagar, Jammu and Kashmir. She belongs to a family of 4 - her parents, herself and her younger brother Aamir Khan, who is the owner of a travel agency company. She completed her Master of Business Administration (MBA) in 2009 at the CCA School of Management, Gurgaon, Delhi. Khan is dating Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai's supervising producer Rocky Jaiswal since 2014. She had confirmed on Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 that she suffers from asthma. Career Khan made her television debut in 2009, when she starred in Indian soap opera Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai as Akshara. After eight years, she quit the show in 2016 to pursue other projects. Khan has also appeared as a guest in many serials. Her first guest appearance was in Kayamath in 2009. After that she appeared as a guest in Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai and Chand Chupa Badal Mein in 2010. In 2011 she appeared as a Guest in Chef Pankaj Ka Zayka a cooking show. In December 2016, Khan made an appearance on Bigg Boss 10 as a panellist to support good friend Rohan Mehra. She was named in the Top 50 Sexiest Asian Women List by Eastern Eye in 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017. In 2014, she was listed eight among the "35 Hottest Actresses In Indian Television" by MensXP.com, an Indian lifestyle website for men. She was included in fourth place on "Television's Top 10 Actresses" list by Rediff. In 2013, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 1. In 2017, she joined Colors TV's Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 as a contestant where she finished up as the first runner up. On 30 September, she entered the Bigg Boss 11 house as a celebrity contestant. She was known for her controversial fights with Shilpa Shinde. She also was known for her controversial statements in the show where she said a lot of comments on Sanjeeda Sheikh, Kishwer Merchant, Karan Wahi, Rithvik Dhanjani, Gauhar Khan and Karan Patel. She became a finalist and first runner up. Khan earned the title of Sher Khan in Bigg Boss 11. In November 2017, she was named the most loved contestant on Bigg Boss 11 house by Ormax Media. On 25 December, she was named one of the Top 30 TV Personality of 2017 by Sabras Radio. She was also named the Most Favorite Actress of 2017 by Biz Asia. Including winning the Pinkvilla's award for the Most Stylish TV Actress of 2017. In the same year, she became the victim of troll for posting the image of her teddy bear named 'Pooh' when saving her co-contestant Luv Tyagi during the task in Bigg Boss. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 2 | Ankita Singh | – | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Lucinda Nicholas | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 3 | Akash Dadlani Puneesh Sharma | Akash Dadlani Arjun Malhotra Arshi Khan Bandgi Kalra Pradeep Singh Puneesh Sharma Sapna Choudhary Shilpa Shinde 'Vikas Gupta | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Akash Dadlani (To Evict) | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Hina Khan | Hina Khan Puneesh Sharma | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Diksha Panth | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | rowspan=2 | Siddharth Khanna (To Save) | rowspan=2 | Siddharth Khanna (To Save) | – |- | }} |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Bandgi Kalra Puneesh Sharma | Vikas Gupta | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Saved !! Saved by !! colspan=2 | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | Priyank Sharma | Ankita Singh Siddharth Khanna | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 11 | – | Priyank Sharma | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | |} Trivia On 25 January 2018, she won the Most Stylish TV Personality Award at the Hindustan Times Style Awards. On 2 Feb 2018, she debuted as a showstopper on Lakme Fashion Week for the Kolkata-based label Osaa by Adarsh. In late February 2018, she wrapped up the shooting of a Punjabi music video with Sonu Thukral which released in March 2018. On 31 March, it was announced that she has signed on to make her digital debut with Ankoosh Bhatt's short film 'SmartPhone' opposite actor Kunaal Roy Kapur. In July 2018, Hina appeared in a Sonu Thukral's Punjabi music video "Bhasoodi". On 2 April, she walked the ramp for Streax Professional in Mumbai for marigold collection. On 21 April, Hina Was awarded "Dada Saheb Phalke Excellence Award" for the Best Entertainer in Reality Show Bigg Boss. On 20 May 2018 in Delhi, the Former Chief Minister of Delhi Smt. Sheila Dikshit awarded her the "Rajiv Gandhi Global Excellence Award". Hina was awarded "Style Diva of Television Industry" at 11th Gold Awards and "Stylish Personality Of The Year" at Iconic Achievers Awards 2018, held in Mumbai. Hina appeared on the cover of FHM India December 2018 edition. Few months later, she bagged the role of Komolika, an antagonist in Kasautii Zindagii Kay. In the same year, she signed her debut film Lines opposite actress Farida Jalal which is directed by Hussain Khan and written by Rahat Kazmi and Shakti Singh. On 2 January 2019, she signed another short film Soulmate opposite actor Vivan Bhatena. The film is directed by Pawwan Sharma. In March 2019, she revealed that she has signed her second film "Hacked" with director Vikram Bhatt alongside Rohan Shah. In May 2019, she shot for Rahat Kazmi's short film "Wish List" opposite actor Jitendra Rai. In September, she began shooting for Rahat Kazmi's third film, the Indo-Hollywood’ movie called 'The Country of the Blind' as Gosha. In the same month, she signed a psychological crime drama, digital series called "Damaged 2". References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 11 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Finalists Category:1st Runners Up's Category:2nd Place